1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an RFID tag producing apparatus for producing RFID tags capable of transmitting and receiving information to and from the outside.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, a label producing apparatus constituted so as to store a tape within a cartridge in the form of a roll and print desired text on the tape while the tape is fed out from the roll so as to produce a label has been proposed. (Refer to, for example, JP, A, 2005-254566, Paragraph [0100], FIG. 1, etc.).
With this prior art, the label producing apparatus comprises a roll around which a base tape comprising a separation sheet is wound, and a roll around which a print-receiving tape (cover film) to be bonded to this base tape is wound. The base tape and the print-receiving tape are respectively fed out from these two rolls while predetermined print is printed on the print-receiving tape. The printed print-receiving tape and the base tape are then bonded to each other so as to form a label tape with print. This label tape with print is subsequently cut to a predetermined length by a cutter, thereby producing a label.
At this time, an operation terminal is connected to the label producing apparatus via a wired network (communication line). The operator uses this operation terminal to provide operation instructions to operating devices (a print head, for example) provided to the label producing apparatus. A signal (print information, for example) corresponding to the operation instructions from the operator is read into the label producing apparatus via a communication line or an input/output interface. Then, based on the signal thus read, a control portion (a control circuit) controls the corresponding operating device so as to ensure that the device operates according to the operation instructions.
When the operator provides operation instructions to an operating device of the label producing apparatus to perform an operation by using the operation terminal outside the label producing apparatus as described above, a complex operation is sometimes required (using keys, buttons, and switches), depending on the content of the operation instructions. In such a case, it would be convenient if the operator could perform the same operation using a different, simpler means rather than the operation terminal, so as to reduce the operation labor of the operator. Nevertheless, the above-described prior art does not particularly take into consideration such a reduction in the labor burden of the operator.